Fix The Past, Change The Future
by LycoX
Summary: Peter Hale finds his way back to the past at a pivotal moment to change history for the better.


**Fix The Past,**

 **Change The Future**

 **Disclaimer: A little something I thought up in the shower and if you like the Tamora Monroe character (though I can't imagine why) this will NOT be for you.**

* * *

It had taken him many years and the better part of the day for Peter Hale to get to this point. A point so pivotal to the future he came from that if he failed here and now, history would only repeat itself where Tamora Monroe and Gerard Argent were concerned. And this was something he couldn't allow. Not after all that had been lost and even sacrificed in order for him to be brought back into the past so he could do what was necessary. Peter ensured no one saw him while keeping a close eye on Monroe as being seen by anyone, especially Scott, Stiles, Malia, Kira, Liam, Parrish, the Sheriff, or Lydia would have been a bad thing until the right time. He'd finally make a move once the Sun had gone down and he got to where he remembered he needed to be. Said place being the school and a certain bus where The Beast would kill quite a few and nearly Monroe herself. Smiling grimly to himself once things had happened as they did originally, he quickly made his move just as the Sheriff was about to radio in for a Paramedic. "Uh-uh, my good Sheriff. Not tonight." Declared the man as he ripped off the man's communication equipment.

"Peter!? What the Hell!?" Got out Stilinski in shock as he was roughly pushed away by the man who was supposed to be in Eichen at the moment.

And to his horror, saw the man drag the injured woman out of the bus, completely ignoring her whimpers. "Nothing to worry about, Sheriff. Nothing to worry about at all so just stay right where you are if you would, please."

"Let go of me!" Cried out Monroe fearfully and then crying out once he did none too gently.

He then climbed over her and knelt down. "Get the Hell away from her or I swear to God, I will shoot you!" Threatened Stilinski as he aimed his gun at the man.

Who, oddly enough, seemed far older and more thinner then the last he'd saw of him. And there was no way the short amount of time he'd been in Eichen could have been responsible for it either. Peter sighed in slight irritation and before the Sheriff could even blink, suddenly found himself without his gun as it was now a few feet away from him and Peter was back over the girl. Who let out a terrified scream. "This won't be easy to believe considering its me and all, but I'm here to do you and everyone else a favor. And that is to save the future from being one long continuous Hell of pain and death."

"What the Hell are you on about!?"

"All in due time, I assure you." And with a low growl, Peter's eyes glowed blue much to Monroe's horror. Horror that didn't last long once he used his claws to tear out her throat.

Effectively killing her then and there and forever changing the future. Peter let out a satisfied noise upon doing this, not even caring if blood was getting on him from the gaping wound he caused. He then looked at a shocked and horrified Sheriff Stilinski. "Are you that far gone!?" Demanded to know the man irately.

"No, I am not. Thank you very much. But as I said, my actions here tonight are to save the future. And I've done so."

"Yeah, you're clearly more insane then I thought you were!"

Stilinski then quickly went for his gun and once he had it, aimed it right at Peter's face. Who held his hands up in a manner to suggest he meant no harm towards the man. "I know this isn't easy to swallow, Sheriff, but I am not the Peter you know as I'm from years into the future." Informed the last remaining Hale as he stayed where he was.

He got a look of disbelief in return. "Yeah, you can bet on that being hard to swallow you murderous bastard!"

Peter gave him an annoyed look. "Look, I don't have a lot of time so shut up and let me talk. Alright? By killing Monroe here, I've now prevented a whole lot of deaths from happening. Deaths that include Malia's, Stiles', Scott's, and so many others by the way. All because she couldn't accept something a little different then her after one bad experience. Her and Gerard both managed to nearly annihilate so many of my kind who didn't deserve it before they were finally stopped."

The two and their army being stopped by a highly pissed off duo of the Yukimura ladies at that as well. "And speaking of that miserable old bastard, you need to tell Scottie as soon as possible that he can NOT allow that man to be healed. Instead, he needs to use his claws to get any and all information that he can from the old man's mind because if he goes through with a plan of his that'll heal Gerard in order to make use of his knowledge where the Dread Doctors and The Beast are concerned, he'll become indirectly responsible for the deaths of many in the years to come."

"And what, I'm supposed to believe that!? From you!?" Asked the Sheriff in a high amount of disbelief.

Something that particularly annoyed the Hale from the future. "I guess we're gonna have to do this the hard way." Sighed the man and before the Sheriff could so much as stop him, found his neck being roughly invaded by claws.

And his mind filled with various horrifying images seconds later. Images of Scott deseperately trying to avoid killing and seeking out those that would and could, only to fail for whatever reason. His new love with Malia surprisingly enough, the Anuk-Ite and its threat in addition to the one presented by Gerard and Monroe. A threat that would see so many dead and not just the Supernatural types themselvs but their supporters as well. Soon, the whole terrifying experience was over and Noah was gasping as Peter backed away. "Make sure he knows, Sheriff. Or what I've done here tonight won't matter in the long run."

"I… I will."

"And two more things..."

"What, what the Hell is that?" As what else could there be!?"

"Tell Kira as soon as you can to go somewhere secluded and visualize herself releasing her energy. This will stop her control problems and she'll never have to leave to be with those Skinwalker ladies. Who to be honest, creep me the Hell out. But Kira needs to do this with no one else around." As there would be one Hell of an explosion once she released all that un-needed extra energy.

Stilinski looked at the man as his mind struggled with everything. "And the second thing?"

"Make sure that son of yours does right by Malia instead of being a little dipshit where she's concerned."

A frown came over the Sheriff's face but he nodded his understanding of what he was told anyway. As he was aware of how things currently were between his son and Malia and wasn't necessarily liking it either. "I… I will."

Sensing the sincerity in the other man's words, Peter gave a nod of satisfaction and then noticed something with his hand. "Oh, looks like my efforts have paid off after all." Noted the man as his left hand began to gradually fade away.

Making for the Sheriff to be rather confused in the process. "What's going on?"

"By killing Monroe and telling you what needs happening and you being willing to do it thankfully, I've effectively changed the future. Which means mine is no longer in existance, which means I too no longer exist. Man, I sure hope this leads to some really good things."

Hell, any future but his was highly preferable. He then gave off a little chuckle as more and more of him faded. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, just this good deed I've done is all. One I did without an unkind agenda and the like. It, it feels weird."

"Yeah, I bet." Muttered Stilinski dryly in reply.

Peter just chuckled. "May the future be bright for you and the others." And with that, he was gone from existance.

The whole thing being highly unbelievable in the Sheriff's view but it had none the less, happened. But he'd do as told and despite some trouble in accepting what they'd learned, not to mention a visit to Peter at Eichen the Sheriff did, Scott and the others did as requested. It helped that the Sheriff was willing to allow Scott to take a look at what he'd been shown and it was enough to horrify the young man. The process to get the knowledge from Gerard would end up proving to be too much for the old man and his body to handle. As it would effectively kill him and Scott could honestly say he wasn't bothered a great deal by it considering all he'd seen in the man's head. Things that had utterly sickened him to the core. One of the things he'd learn is that through some secretive actions on his part, Gerard had been able to make use of dark magics to bring Allison back to life and currently had her in his home in an attempt to re-program her to his way of thinking. Something that wasn't working a great deal thanks to her stubborn will power and Chris had been pissed as Hell to learn of the whole thing and quickly got her the Hell out of his father's house.

Granted, it cost a few lives but they were Gerard's most loyal and no one was gonna lose much sleep over it. Kira's release of her energy would see a 5 mile wide crater be formed deep in the woods but the action would thankfully give her back her balance and control. Not to mention a new tail for the Thundershock skill in the process! As her doing the release had allowed for her to gain the new ability. With Kira having done this, she wouldn't have to end up leaving Beacon Hills to be with the Skinwalkers and her relationship with Scott would continue onwards. Stiles and Malia's relationship would also be thankfully salvaged thanks in part to Noah and Kira's efforts and though time had been changed, the Skinwalkers had been able to sense it and still showed up to ensure Theo would end up in Hell like he belonged once all was said and done. Kira being around would be a big help when the Ghost Riders showed up sometime later and because of the lack of Gerard and Monroe, there wouldn't be a threat of Hunters later on.

Allowing for the McCall Pack to focus on the issue of the Anuk-Ite itself as they hadn't been able to really prevent it from being able to escape. But they were able to acquire Halwyn's aide in the whole thing sooner then in the original timeline while warning the Ito and Primal Packs to stay away while so the Anuk-Ite wouldn't be able to cause them any fatal problems. These changes would also thankfully get Meredith out of Eichen long before Fenris went nuts, though she would remain in the custody of the Martin family since the girl had no one else but neither Lydia or Meredith really minded that any. And because of future Peter's actions, Lydia and Parrish would have their chance with one another. Stiles would even remark that maybe they should visit Eichen and thank the Peter in there for what his future self had done. Knowing it would probably irk the man a great deal as he'd have no real damn clue what they were talking about. But Stiles wouldn't get the chance to do so since no one wanted to take a chance that life would somehow screw with them where the Eichen resident was concerned!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I probably coulda been a little more graphic where Monroe's death is concerned, but I think how I handled it is for the best. R and R!**


End file.
